(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler cap assembly, and in particular, to a filler cap assembly for fuel tanks of automobiles, which automatically opens with a fuel tank door when an opening lever is manipulated.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Cap assemblies for fuel tanks are well known. Typically, a fuel tank has an opening in a side thereof, a substantially cylindrical tube with a threaded end is inserted into the opening and fixed to the tank, and a filler cap is screwed on to the threaded end.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art cap assembly. As shown in FIG. 3, a fuel inlet of a tube 18 which is connected to a fuel tank is secured in a recess formed on an exterior panel 10 of a vehicle and is sealed by a filler cap 16. The filler cap 16 is protected by a fuel tank door 14 which is pivotally connected to the panel 10 and biased in its opening direction by a torsion spring 12. The fuel tank door 14 is held closed by a locking device 6 that hooks on a protrusion formed on an inner surface of the fuel tank door 14. The locking device 6 is connected to an opening lever 2 arranged in a driver's compartment by a cable 4 such that the locking device 6 unlocks if a driver pulls the opening lever 2 to open the fuel tank door.
In this case, the fuel tank is opened by the driver's manipulation from within the vehicle, but the filler cap 16 is manually opened and closed by a service station attendant when refilling the fuel tank, so the driver cannot ensure that the inlet opening is completely sealed.